Void of Darkness, Hand of Salvation
by BlackNature
Summary: In the past he saved her. Now it's her turn to save him. A one-shot fic based on the song Aerials from Systen of a Down.


**Hello guys. Here I am again**

**This time I made a fic based on the song Aerials from Systen of a Down**

**I was listening to this song when this idea comes to my mind. And so, I decided to write it.**

**But lets get past this talk and go to the fic already.**

**OH, I recomend to you to listen the music to fully understand the fic, because some parts are writen from the rhythm of the music, not of the lyrics.**

**To the story...**

**-Disclaimer-**

**Fairy tail doesn't belongs to me. It belongs to hiro mashima. Neither Aerials. It belongs to Systen of a Down.**

**Life is a waterfall,**

**We're one in the river,**

**And one again after the fall.**

He is falling... His world being ripped apart... All that he can see is dark... And all that he can sense is that he is falling...

**Swimming through the void**

**We hear the word,**

**We lose ourselves,**

**But we find it all?**

She is following him... She is following him through the void... The voice of death bieng heard in the distance... She knows that she is loosing him... Can she make it in time?...

**Cause we are the ones that wanna play,**

**Always wanna go,**

**But you never wanna stay,**

**We are the ones that wanna choose,**

**Always wanna play,**

**But you never wanna lose.**

She remembers his excitement about the mission... He is always like this... Never wanting to stay behind others... Always wanting to choose the hard ones... Always wanting to fight the strongest... Never wanting to lose... NEVER...

**Aerials, in the sky,**

**When you lose small mind,**

**You free your life.**

Lights above his head... High, very high... But he is too stubborn, too proud... He can't take it to save his life... Because isn't his own strength... And he can't accept to be helped by others... Even her...

**Life is a waterfall,**

**We drink from the river,**

**Then we turn around, put up our walls.**

He continues to fall... Paying for his own choices... His own pride being his fall... Being his barrier for salvation...

**Swimming through the void**

**We hear the word,**

**We loose ourselves,**

**But we find it all?**

She is following him... She is following him through the void... The voice of death bieng heard in the distance... She knows that she is loosing him... Can she make it in time?... Can she convince him to take her hand?...

**Cause we are the ones that wanna play,**

**Always wanna go,**

**But you never wanna stay,**

**We are the ones that wanna choose,**

**Always wanna play,**

**But you never wanna lose.**

Because she can't lose him... She wants to do more funny things together with him... She needs him... And she makes her choice... To always be by his side... And never lose him again... because they are stronger together... And when one fails, the other will be there to help getting up... As he already has done for her when she sacrificed herself...

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

He struggles to be free... Never again his pride is going to cloud his mind...

**Aerials, in the sky,**

**When you lose small mind,**

**You free your life.**

Lights above his head... High, very high... And he wins against his pride... Freeing him to move and try to hold the hand ... That cames for his salvation...

**Aerials, so up high,**

**When you free your eyes,**

**Eternal prize.**

Lights above his head... High, very high... And he holds the hand that came for him... Pulling him towards her... Towards life... His life...

**Aerials, in the sky,**

**When you loose small mind,**

**You free your life.**

Lights above his head... High, very high... And he wins against his pride... Freeing him to move and try to hold the hand ... That cames for his salvation...

**Aerials, so up high,**

**When you free your eyes,**

**Eternal prize.**

Lights above his head... High, very high... And he holds the hand that came for him... Pulling him towards her... Towards life... His life...

**Oh oh oh...oh oh oh... oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**

And he is back to life... Back for more fun with his friends... Back to her...

**Oh oh oh...oh oh oh... oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**

And she saved him... Like he saved her in the past... And so she repeats his words from that time for him... "You don't die for your nakama. You live for them..." And that's what he's going to do... Because he never wants to be separated from her... NEVER.

**Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd it's done.**

**I don't have much to say... Just that I thank you for all your support in my other fic Natsu's heart... Really this means a lot for me.**

**Anyway, a promise to update that story until friday. I'm having some problems to right the next chapter hehe**

**See ya ;) **


End file.
